Recuerdos de una fumadora
by MajinSerena
Summary: La historia de cómo y por qué Bulma comenzó a fumar, también cómo se lo toma Vegeta al descubrir el nuevo hábito de ella.


Hola a todos nuevamente, vengo con un nuevo fanfic y en lo personal es mi favorito hasta ahora, pero eso está a su criterio. Esta historia está ubicada en la saga de Majin Buu luego de la batalla. Lean y dejen reviews, me gustaría saber su opinión o en qué cosas puedo mejorar para mejores fics futuros.

* * *

 **RECUERDOS DE UNA FUMADORA**

En mis principios como fumadora trataba de ocultar ese mal hábito de mi familia, no porque se considere algo malo ya que mi padre también fuma y puedo decir que de algún modo ver todas las cajetillas de cigarrillos de él en su laboratorio por varios años me incentivó un poco a probar, sino porque lo consideraba uno de mis momentos de debilidad, encontré en el cigarrillo una salida momentánea de mis problemas y con eso me refiero a mi actual vida, mis sueños, unos olvidados y otros que sé que jamás se cumplirán y claro que mi familia no debía saber de esto ya que no quería preocupar a mis padres, tampoco a Trunks y a Vegeta simplemente no le importaba.

Recuerdo que el primero que me vio fumar fue Yamcha. Pobre de él, nunca me imaginó en un acto así. Esto ocurrió en mi casa, él vino para que le haga una buena oferta con un convertible que iba a sacar la empresa, cuando terminamos de hacer unos arreglos, se despidió de mi y salió por la puerta principal, me volteé a mi cartera para tomar un cigarrillo, lo prendí y comencé a fumar pero vaya la sorpresa que Yamcha y yo nos llevamos cuando volvió para decirme algo y me encontró fumando. Lo invité a charlar sobre esto en el balcón que da hacia la cámara de gravedad y también para que procure que no dirá nada ni a mi familia ni a nuestros amigos. Le confesé una parte sobre por qué comencé con este hábito, simplemente le dije que Vegeta no me prestaba la atención suficiente, lo que es cierto peor no dije nada más. Mientras hablaba con Yamcha, pude divisar que Vegeta con una cara de pocos amigos estaba viendo que tenía una charla con "el insecto", como él lo llama, en mi balcón. Luego de observarnos, gruñó y se fue para la cocina. No entiendo a este hombre, no muestra ni el más mínimo cariño hacia mí pero es celoso y posesivo.

Pasó el tiempo y mi madre se enteró de lo que hacía, no fue nada grave ya que es mi vida y soy lo bastante mayor, pero no vieja, para tomar mis propias decisiones, lo único que mencionó fue un "Bueno, querida, pero recuerda que hace daño a la piel" por parte de ella.

Algunas noches en las que Vegeta no salía de su santuario sino hasta altas horas de la noche, tomaba un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que tengo guardada en mi mesa de noche, caminaba hacia el balcón que tiene mi habitación, lo prendía y eso me… liberaba, por decirlo de una forma. De pronto sentía que mis cajetillas estaban desapareciendo, la que tenía en mi mesa de noche no estaba, más tarde la que estaba en mi bolso tampoco y por último otras que guardaba en mi amplio armario se esfumaban una por una hasta que una noche estaba revolviendo mi armario en busca de una cajetilla y luego de tirar parte de mi ropa al suelo, pude encontrar una muy escondida. Lo tomé y me fui hacia el balcón para prenderlo y fumar. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no noté que Vegeta estaba frente a mí, observando lo que hacía.

Después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Vegeta habló.

-¿Pensabas que no me daría cuenta? –Dijo desafiante.

-Yo….yo…. –Balbuceé – No sabía qué decir, no me esperaba esto.

-Dime una cosa, Bulma, ¿Por qué sigues este asqueroso hábito que los más estúpidos humanos siguen? –Preguntó sin entender realmente, parecía… ¿decepcionado? No, más bien, enojado pero ¿por qué?

-Presumes de ser brillante pero te aferras a hábitos repulsivos como esto. –Agregó.

Eso me hizo enojar. Él no conocía mis motivos y se atreve a juzgarme cuando él es el causante de todo esto. Aún con el cigarrillo en mi mano, furiosa le dije.

-Tú no tienes por qué decirme nada, no conoces mis motivos, no sabes nada. –Mi expresión facial no era de las mejores.

\- Por eso mismo te estoy preguntando, mujer. Veo que eso te hace peor de lo que pensé. –Dijo en un tono más calmado, pero luego su cara cambió y agregó entre dientes. – Tu ki está bajando.

Ignoré lo último que dijo, sentía que en algún momento iba a explotar. Una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla, odiaba que me vea llorar, pero no había nada que pueda hacer para ocultarlo, entonces, en un tono un poco elevado, le dije.

-¡¿Realmente quieres saber por qué hago esto?! – Alcé la mano en la que tenía el cigarrillo –Todo esto es tu culpa… –Comencé –No sabes cuantas cosas, cuantos sueños tuve que olvidar para estar a tu lado. Te entregué mi vida, mi cuerpo y mi corazón. Te di un hogar, amor y una familia a la que no aprecias porque claro, tú nunca lo pediste. Cuando Trunks nació tenía cierta esperanza de que por fin hallé al hombre con quien casarme y que tu orgulloso y malvado ser cambiaría a un esposo atento, con quien tuviera una hermosa familia y una relación real, no sólo sexo, que es lo que aún después de 10 años, eso es lo que sólo significa para ti. ¿Por qué de todos los seres maravillosos que hay en el mundo me fui a enamorar de ti? Que con cada comentario o acción tuya me hieres porque tu orgullo está primero, primero que tu familia. Aunque mi futuro no hubiera sido con Yamcha, debería estar con un humano, casada con un lindo anillo y que ese humano fuera un gran esposo que recuerde las fechas importantes, que me lleve a citas, que sea un buen padre y demás pero estoy aquí contigo, me tratas como un objeto, como una sirvienta, en todo este tiempo nunca me has dicho un "te amo", nuestras peleas diarias llegan a un punto que me hieren, ya dejé de fantasear con la idea que nos quieres a mí y a Trunks pero cuando Babidi poseyó tu cuerpo en el día del torneo y casi nos matas a mí y a mis amigos, me di cuenta que ni el respeto tuyo tengo. También luego te sacrificaste por "tu vida de guerrero", creí que con el tiempo eso seguía siendo importante, pero no una prioridad por lo que habías cambiado, que había algo de luz en ti, pero sigues siendo y siempre fuiste ese oscuro asesino, ¿Entiendes? ¡Me enamoré de un asesino! Y sin embargo sigues aquí en mi casa con mi cámara de gravedad para que tengas un lugar donde vivir y puedas divertirte con los favores de mi cuerpo. Soy una tonta por todavía dejar que esto suceda, pero si te dejo ir, estoy perdiendo a lo que lamentablemente considero mi otra mitad de mí porque no puedo vivir sin ti, maldito Saiyajin. Tú podrías simplemente largarte, pero te quedas por lo que te doy y no obtengo nada a cambio. –Tomé un largo suspiro mientras muchísimas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y terminé con un –Esto es Vegeta, esto es por qué comencé este hábito, los estúpidos humanos tenemos la costumbre de volcar todo eso que nos afecta en algo dañino que lo encontramos como alivio, aunque nos haga peor.

Seguía con el cigarrillo en mi mano derecha y con la otra me secaba las lágrimas mientras iba hacia la cama a sentarme. Vegeta seguía procesando todas las palabras que finalmente solté por mucho tiempo. Pasaron los minutos hasta que él reaccionó.

-Destruí cada maldito empaque de cigarrillos… – Comentó en voz baja.

-¿Qué? –Dije en una voz casi inaudible, estaba desconcertada.

-Destruí cada empaque de esas malditas cosas que encontré en la casa, en mi casa. –Me confesó –Yo también tengo mis preocupaciones, pero están escondidas detrás de una pared a la que llamo orgullo. Podría decir que… tengo esos sentimientos de los que tú me hablabas, pero los mantengo escondidos bajo mi orgullo, para que no puedan ser heridos o más de los que están. No voy a soportar que mi mujer se haga esto, porque entonces me habré sacrificado por ti en vano.

-¿Sa…Sa…Sacrificarte….por mi? –"¿Y ahora qué diablos está diciendo?" pensé.

-En la batalla contra esa bola de chicle rosado yo… yo tenía que remediar mis errores y pensé que mi explosión lo mataría, quise salvarlos y protegerlos de lo que no pude, quise darles por lo que vivir y que mi acto perdonara todas esas cosas pero fue en vano. Yo he cambiado, porque recuerda, nunca dejaría que nadie me cambie, he cambiado por mí mismo porque me di cuenta que mi prioridad eran ustedes. Tenía en mente dedicarme a esta vida humana al regreso de la batalla, pero te distanciaste, cada día que pasa siento que… que estoy perdiendo a mi mujer, a la mujer que me aceptó por lo que era, hasta que descubrí lo que estabas haciéndote. No soy bueno con palabras pero siempre creí que mis acciones eran suficiente, que cada noche que pasábamos yo te daba algo de mí, algo físico pero demostrable y eso vale más que las palabras que deseas, pero al parecer has entendido mi mensaje de otra manera. La cámara de gravedad es un lugar que utilizo para pensar, me encierro allí para no tener que irme lejos y que eso te hiera. Pienso en si lo que hago está bien, o si debería volver a mi vida de antes, pero luego miro a mi alrededor y estás tú, el niño, fruto de nuestro… amor, la casa que me has dado. Las peleas diarias es sólo una forma de llamar tu atención, pero estás tan ocupada con el trabajo… ah, pero cuando viene el insecto ese tienes todo el tiempo del universo para él, que le des toda tu atención a él simplemente me da rabia porque él ya tuvo 15 años de tu vida contigo y al parecer no le alcanza. Eres mía, mi compañera, eres tan digna de mí como yo lo soy de ti, eres sangre de mi sangre. Estuve todo este tiempo pensando en cómo darte una vida estable, la vida que te mereces pero introduciendo la raza y costumbre Saiyajin sólo no me has dado la oportunidad de hacerlo porque te estás distanciado y sé que es por lo del torneo pero no sabía que estabas cargando todo un peso de dolor contigo. Deberías habérmelo dicho… –Terminó su largo discurso de verdades, me quedé sin palabras, no pude creer lo que me dijo y del Vegeta que estaba en frente mío, es un Vegeta razonable pero sin perder sus características.

\- Es que… Charlar sobre estos temas es irritante para ti, por eso me guardo todo en un cigarrillo. – Le comenté con sinceridad, no quería arruinar el momento.

\- Ese es un punto que debo mejorar, tienes cosas importantes que decirme, no te doy la oportunidad y eso termina alejándote de mí. – Él razonó.

Se acercó hacia mí y tomó el cigarrillo que yacía en mis dedos para convertirlo en nada.

Se acercó a mi oreja y me susurró. – No más de esto. – Una lágrima solitaria brotaba desde mi ojo izquierdo. Por fin todo se ha aclarado, he descubierto una nueva faceta de Vegeta, una comprensible con la que puedo vivir por lo que decidí terminar con esta pesadilla, tomé su rostro con mis manos, lo acerqué hacia mi boca y lo besé con pasión y ternura.

El beso se profundizaba cada vez más y más, por lo que Vegeta se sentó sobre nuestra cama y me alzó arriba de sus piernas, una vez arriba de él, rodeé mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Nuestras manos se movían por todo nuestro cuerpo, queriendo sentir y tocar como nunca antes. Sus manos fueron a mi rostro secando las lágrimas pasadas y rellenando mis mejillas con sus besos. La frustración de fumar con la tristeza de lo revelado se iba desvaneciendo dando lugar a este feliz momento único que recordaré siempre. Podía ver un cambio en nuestra familia, un cambio feliz y no es que esperaba que Vegeta cambiara radicalmente, luego de la batalla contra Majin Buu su mirada cambió al reencontrarse con la mía cuando volvió con Goku. Pero ignoré eso al poner mi enojo y tristeza en lo sucedido anteriormente. Me llena de orgullo saber que por fin Vegeta razonó bajo su criterio lo que considera importante. Me sentía amada, por primera vez, me sentía concretamente amada por ese orgulloso Saiyajin.

 **FIN.**


End file.
